Worth Fighting For
by REBAiSMYiDOL
Summary: If you love her,Would you fight for her? Please Read and Review! Chapter 7 is up and ready!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here I am with a new story! Lol. Okay a few things you should know.

a) Barbara Jean isn't pregnant yet.

b) Cheyenne isn't pregnant yet.

It was a strange but not unusual day for the Hart family. Everything had been hectic lately, one fiasco after the other. Brock and Reba had been fighting more than ever, and it seemed that they were only okay with each other when they were a part. There they sat in therapy, waiting for the therapist and attempting to save their marriage. 

The children had stayed home. It was better after all since, they wouldn't miss much. It was a normal routine for them lately. Their parents went to therapy to try and mend their relationship, but ending up fighting over who was at fault.

Brock was in and out of the house lately, spending a lot of time at his office, and in cheap motels. So, like every other week they sat there in therapy. It wasn't even optional, it was court mandated therapy. They sat near each other looking into space, neither one of them saying a word. They knew if they talked, it would ignite a fight that would end badly.

Reba turned around to look at Brock, who was staring at her. "Can I help you?" she snapped.  
"Reba, I don't think this is working out." he said as he looked away from her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked.  
"Reba-" he started.

"You're not even working on this marriage any more Brock!" she paused. "I'm the one working on it, alone. You don't do anything but spend all your time locked up in that stupid office of yours!" she yelled as she felt her anger rise.

"Hey! I have a lot of work to do in my office!" he snapped.  
"Oh do you really? I bet that Barbara Ann girl is really helping you, isn't she?" she said.  
"It's Barbara Jean-" he started but only to be cut off again.  
"Since when do you care what her name is?"  
"Well-"  
"Then why did you correct me? You must really have feelings for her, in order to snap at me for getting her name wrong." she argued.

"Reba, we're getting no where with this argument." he stopped.  
"You didn't answer my question, Brock." she stopped as she tried to calm down. "I want to know the truth. What's going on between the two of you?"

He looked at her as if defeated and spoke. "Reba, I'm sorry. It's just that you and I were going through some rough times, and when you kicked me out, she was there. To talk to me and to listen to what I had to say, she was the only one there who could do that. So we just ending up talking, but then it led to more than just talking, and it seemed as if it was a leisure activity."

She felt tears roll down the side of her cheek. Her marriage was slowly crumbling, and now to hear that her husband was having an affair it killed her even more. It was a type of slow suicide. He saw the tears run down her cheeks and he wasn't sure what he would be able to do at the moment. He wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure on how she would take it.  
Reba's mind kept replaying what was just happening. Suddenly, she felt claustrophobic, her thoughts and the tension in the room surrounding her. She grabbed her purse, and ran as far as she could towards the car, Brock's voice slowly reducing, with the distance she ran.

She got to the car and didn't even wait to open the car door, she let it out. Her eyes poured with tears as if it were Niagara falls, and her mascara ran down her cheeks. It wasn't when she heard Brock coming close.

"Reba…" he began and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." she retorted.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you." he stated.

She scoffed. "Bull! If you loved me you wouldn't do this! You wouldn't have done what you did! You're a pathetic liar. What are we going to tell the kids? No, you know what I'll tell the kids the truth. I'll tell them how their bone-headed father was never committed to his marriage in the first place!" she yelled.

"Honey, listen to me please."  
"Don't you dare call me honey. I don't need to listen to your crap!"  
"This is why we never get along! You never want to listen to me any more." he snapped back.  
"Oh Brock, stop with all this 'you never listen to me crap'. I've been going through a lot lately, and not once did you ever listen to me!"

"Yeah, but to get you to open up about it, it's never possible!"

"Oh please, like you would ever listen."

"You always underestimate me, I'm a very good listener!" he paused. "And at least I tried to get you to open up, but you enjoyed sulking so much, that it was impossible."

"I don't have to listen to this bull. I'm leaving." she said as she started to get into the car.

"So what are you just gunna leave? It's all you ever do lately any way."

"Ha." she scoffed. "This is coming from a guy, who claims to be 'working' in office, when in reality he's running away from his marriage and having sex with his dental hygienist!"

"Reba, please. I'm sorry I did it, but God you don't have to bring it up all the time. It was a mistake! People make mistakes." he tried to reason.

"No! Some intelligent people know, that you don't go and make these 'mistakes' when you've got a wife and three kids at home, who think that you're willing to make the marriage work!"

"I tried to work on the marriage!" he yelled.

"You tried? So what, did you get tired, so you stopped trying? Is that it? Do you understand the consequences of this are? Do wedding vows mean anything to you? I can't believe you."

She stopped as tears started to form in her eyes again as she said the next part. "You were the one who promised, that we'd grow old together."

Soon, tears started to form in Brock's eyes. "Reba, I want to be with you, I'm willing to give our marriage a second chance."

"Brock, maybe I'm not ready to give our marriage a second chance after what you did ."

As she stated those words, it seemed to collapse Brock's heart into tiny shattered pieces. It hurt her just as much to say them.

"We'll settle this with the lawyers, come pick up the kids whenever you want. Come by to pick up the rest of your stuff tomorrow. This is best for both of us." she said as she got into the car.

Lawyers? Pick up the rest of his stuff? Brock knew she actually meant it was over. It was over for them. She was asking for a divorce. He knew he still loved her, and it would take forever to get over her, but it was that, that made him willingly give the divorce to her. She deserved better. He was afraid of what his kids would think of him. Who knows what this would lead to?

A/N: What do you think? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I decided to make this story go in a whole other direction. Oh and you have to be aware of some new things in order not to be confused. This now takes place in Season 6. So, have fun reading!

Reba awoke startled from the dream. Why was she dreaming about her divorce all of a sudden? It was six years ago, she was over it, right? This was her fourth in a row this week. Could it have with anything to do with what the therapist had asked her and Brock? No. It wouldn't be. They were both over each other completely. They couldn't still possibly love each other? Of course not. Maybe? Reba remembers the memory very vividly.

_Dr. Baker stood up and spoke. "Do you two still love each other?"_

_They both froze and looked at each other and waited for each other to answer, when Barbra Jean came in._

What would of been said if Barbra Jean hadn't came in? God she hated being in these kinds of predicaments. He couldn't still possibly love her could he? Well of course not. She looked over to her nightstand clock. "Ugh, four in the mornin'! I've got a house to show tomorrow. I have to at least try and get some sleep."

She tries to sleep again but to avail. She dreams of something different this time.

_"Reba, I still love you. I always have. I made a huge mistake leaving you for Barbra Jean and I kick myself everyday for it." Brock says as he leans in, wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into a deep passionate kiss. _

"Brock...Brock...Brock!" She screamed as she awoke again. "For God's sake. At the rate I'm goin' I'll never get some sleep." she says to herself as she fluffs her pillow and attempts to fall asleep again.

Little did she know Brock was struggling with his sleep as well.

_"Brock, you know I love you. I always had. I never stopped. Every night I dream to touch...hug...and kiss you." Reba said as she leaned in to caress his cheek before pulling him into a deep kiss._

He wakes up in a deep sweat. Why was he dreaming like this all of a sudden? Could it be what his therapist said? Was he still in love with Reba?

_'Well, of course I am.'_ he said answering his own thoughts. Reba wasn't a type of woman, you could easily get over. Was this dream significant? Was it a sign for the future? "God, it just felt so real and so right." he said to himself.

It had been a month since his divorce to Barbra Jean and yet he's already dreaming of another woman. And the best part was it wasn't even any woman. It was the woman. The only woman he's ever loved as much. He looks over to his nightstand clock. It read: 4:30 A.M.

Brock lied down and fluffed his pillow and he fell into a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Reba was running late to work. She hadn't had any sleep. The dreams kept replaying in her mind. She took one last look in the morning and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen. One cup of coffee and she was out of there. Reba arrived in the kitchen and Cheyenne was pouring herself a cup.

"Mornin' mom." Cheyenne said happily.

"Cheyenne, I am not in the mood. I'm running late and I just want a cup of coffee." Reba said as she ran opened the cabinet for a cup.

"I guess I had that attitude coming." She said as she looked at her confused. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"I'm running late for work that's what's wrong! And I didn't even sleep at all last night and had a sort of bad dream." she said grabbing her briefcase and heading out the door until a question Cheyenne asked got her attention.

"Did this dream you had, have to do with Dad?" Cheyenne asked.

Reba spun around quickly and eyed her daughter. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, because last night when I stayed over, you woke me up screaming Dad's name, in your sleep."

She tried to quickly come up with an excuse. "What?!? Cheyenne, honey, honestly you must of heard wrong."

Confused by her mother's certain outburst. "Mom, you were pretty loud, and clear."

"Cheyenne, I said...um...Bock! Bock!, not Brock. Why would I say Brock?" she quickly covered.

"Who's Bock?" Cheyenne asked.

"Some guy in this French romance novel, I'm reading."

Cheyenne eyed her mom unconvinced. "You don't have time to read."

"Yes I do! I read all the time, now if you excuse me. I've got to go." she said as she left before Cheyenne asked anymore questions.

Reba got into her car. "That was really awkward." she said to herself as she put the key into the ignition and started the car. She drove to the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock awoke from bed and got ready for the morning. With trying to get his practice back up on its feet, and trying to squeeze in time with Henry and his other kids, it was really hard. Especially when you hadn't slept the night before. His divorce to Barbra Jean was a lot easier, than his divorce to Reba. They decided to remain friends for the sake of Henry. Him and Reba never really got a long after the divorce. There were few moments of compassion and love. But other times it was only little insults and dirty looks. I guess it was because he'd always brought Barbra Jean around. But anyway, he shook his head to try and get Reba out of his thoughts as he tied his last shoe. He walked out the door and got into his car, as he put the key into the ignition and started it.

_**Later on that evening...**_

Reba walked into her home, tired from a long day at work. She looked around and noticed that the house was empty. "Oh thank God. No one's home." She hung up her jacket and lied down on her couch. She figured, she'd take the opportunity to rest before, anyone would come home. Just as she closed her eyes, her front door opened.

"Hey Reba." said Brock.

"Crap." she sighed as she got up. "What do you want, Brock?"

"Just thought I'd come over and say 'hey'."

"Well you did. So goodbye." she remarked.

"Reba..."

"Fine. What is it? What do you want?" she said walking into the kitchen as he followed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." he began.

"Well?" she said as she turned around to look at him. Only to realize that their faces were mere inches away from each other.

Brock looked at her in the eyes, and then down to her lips. He tried to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her. Reba swallowed the lump in her throat, and looked down to his lips. They both began to lean in when the phone rang.

A/N: What do you guys think of this one? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here I am with chapter 3! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed my second chapter. To tell you the truth I was a little unsure. But you guys liked it, so i'm happy! Anyways as always, I own nada. zip. zilch. Although I wish I did. Please Review!

"I should get that." said Reba trying to ease her heavily breathing.

"Yeah." was all Brock said.

She moved over to where the phone hang, and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked through the receiver. He watched her as she talked on the phone. The way she played with the phone's cord and wrote down an important message, drove him absolutely crazy. These little things were able to make him fall for her. He couldn't seem to make out what she was talking about. But obviously, it was something important, because she was now nodding and smiling. She played with the phone's cord one more time, before saying 'Good Bye' in a flirtatious tone. That caught his attention.

She set the phone down. "Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh no one." she sighed as she sat down at the table.

"Well, obviously it's not 'no one', because that good bye was more than just a goodbye. That was a 'Good Bye'." he said mocking her tone as she had done on the phone.

"What?" she paused. " That doesn't even make sense. I think that tannin's gotten to ya head." she said.

He shot her a dirty look at her comment. "Reba, I know you. And that 'Good Bye', was no friendly 'Good Bye', it was a..." he paused as she looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. "it was a...sort of flirtatious 'Good Bye'."

"Flirtatious?" she asked. "You think so?"

"Yeah." he stated. "It sounded like the way you used to say goodbye to me." he later mumbled.

"Oh, I didn't wanna sound too needy. Did you think that was a little over the top? Oh darn." she said completely disregarding what he had mumbled.

"So it was a someone?" he asked.

"Okay fine. You got me. That was Kenny."

"Who's Kenny?" he asked.

Just then Van walked into the kitchen. "Mrs. H's new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" he yelled, maybe a little too loud.

"Van." said Reba.

"What? Like he isn't. You guys have been flirtin' ever since he started working for you." he said smiling.

"Van, we weren't flirting. We were just talking." she said.

Just then Cheyenne walked into the kitchen. "Mom, you flipped your hair, three times."

"Cheyenne!" yelled Reba. "The day where I think everyone's out and I could have the house to myself, it all goes wrong."

"Well you did!" she said, then adding something else. "And body language means a lot to a guy."

Reba shot her an evil glance, which hinted for her to leave. "Come on Van. Let's go. We've visited enough." she said as her and her husband walked out the door.

Brock was still shocked by what had just occurred. She was going out with some one. Some one, she was working with. How come he didn't know about it? "How come I didn't know about this?" he asked her.

"Well for one thing it isn't any of your business. Second of all, it's not something you run up and tell your _ex-husband_ about." she said as she tried to reason with him.

Ex-Husband. She was right. Technically he had no say in this. "It's just that before, over there..." he said motioning his hands toward where they were standing earlier.

"Oh. Well we stopped before anything got awkward. I guess we were just caught up in the moment." she lied. She wanting so much for it to happen, but it couldn't. They had slowly gained back their friendship lately and she wasn't ready to ruin it.

"I guess you're right." he said. "So when's your date, with Kenneth?" he asked knowing he had gotten the name wrong.

"It's Kenny and he's picking me up at 8:00." she said as she glanced down at her watch. "Crap! It's seven o'clock, I'll never be ready in time." she said rushing Brock out the door. "I'll see you later." she said as she closed the door and ran up the stairs.

A few hours later Brock walked into Reba's home to find Cheyenne sitting on the couch filing her nails. "Cheyenne, your mom home yet?" he asked as he looked around the house.

She eyed him suspiciously. "No, not yet. Why?" she asked.

"What?" he asked changing the subject.

"I asked you why." she said looking up from her nails.

"Oh. No reason. It's just that it's 10:30, and that's a little bit late wouldn't you think?" he said.

"Dad, she's a grown woman. I'm sure she can take of herself."

"You know, I'm not too satisfied with this Keith, guy." he said taking a seat on the couch.

"Dad it's Kenny. And he seemed really nice."

"I know his type. That's all an act."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" said Cheyenne.

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to act stunned at her question.

"Oh, forget it."

_**Meanwhile outside on the front porch...**_

"Kenny, I had a great time tonight." she started as they walked up to the stairs hand in hand.

"Me too Reba. I hope that we could have more of these times." he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed. "Well, call me." she said. "You know my number."

He smiled and blew her another kiss from where he was standing. "No problem, baby."

She walked in and sighed as she leaned against the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Brock. "The kids were worried sick about you. In fact, they were so worried I had to come over here and help Cheyenne."

Cheyenne looked at her father and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, tell me how it was." she said motioning for her mom to sit down next to her on the couch.

Reba sighed as she took off her coat and set her purse down. "It was amazing."

"Did he kiss you?" asked Cheyenne getting right down to the details.

"On the cheek, and he blew me a kiss." Reba said feeling as if she was in high school again.

"On the cheek? Not even on the lips. What a loser." said Brock out loud.

"No, it was really really sweet and cute." Reba rolled her eyes as Cheyenne awed. "And over dinner, we were discussing names. He carries this little book around, with the meaning of names. His name means, handsome and fair or born of fire. How cute is that?"

"Very Cute!" said Cheyenne happily.

"My name means Badger. Doesn't that count for anything?" Brock said interrupting the conversation once again.

"Would you quit interruptin'?" Reba said.

"So did he tell you what your name meant?" asked Cheyenne.

"Yes. He said it meant to tie or binding together." she said as she continued. "And Kenny said that it was a sign, because I brought us together."

"Aw! That is too sweet. When are you seeing him again?" asked Cheyenne.

"He said he would call me." she said "I can't wait."

Brock scoffed. "Ha, he didn't even set a date yet. How responsible."

Just then the phone rang. Reba picked it up, and she began to nod again. Five minutes went by. "Okay, I'll see you then. I miss you too. Okay. Bye." she set down the phone and looked at Cheyenne who was smiling happily and curiously.

"Well, who was it?" asked Cheyenne.

"That was Kenny. He wants to get together again tomorrow night."

"Boy, I'm just calling the shots aren't I." said Brock.

Reba walked over to Brock and gave him an unexpected hug. "Oh Brock, thank you so much. Because of you cheatin' on me and causing me so much pain and then the divorce, I'm now able to find someone who really cares about me."

"Oh yeah. I was a real big help wasn't I. You're welcome." he said disappointed as he walked out the door.

Cheyenne looked at her father as he walked away and realized what was wrong. She knew that from the minute, she had brought up the subject about telling her mom, what he felt for her, he had been off some where else. She saw her mom skip around the house all happily and she thought: _'She still loves him. Her dream proved it. I heard her. The best part is she can't even lie.' _

Cheyenne watched her mom walk up the stairs. "I've gotta do something about this." she said to herself. "Van, I need you!" She screamed as she ran out the door in search of her husband in order to discuss her plan.

A/N: As far as for knowing what Reba's name means, I'm not completely sure. I read it once some where that that's what it meant so I used it in my story. Please let me know if it's otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them. I'm glad you like this story. As always I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Van! Van! Van!" she screamed as she ran into her house, only to find Van working out to a Jane Fonda tape. "What the hell are you doing, working out with Jane Fonda?" she asked.

"Hey! I need to look pretty, and Jane Fonda is pretty. And in order to put food on the table I need to look pretty for my Job." he said turning off the tape. "Now, why were you screaming my name at the top of your lungs?"

She looked at him still baffled from before. "Oh Right. I came to tell you I need help with something." he looked at her as if for motioning her to elaborate. "Okay, well you know, Mom's new boyfriend, Kenny?" He nodded his head. "Well, she came home from her date, and she was telling me how it went. But before she came home, Dad came in all jealous and what not."

"Mr. H jealous? No way." he said as he waited for his wife to continue.

"Yeah. I know. But I could definitely tell he still has feelings for mom. And I even questioned him about it, but he changed the topic." she continued, only to be interrupted by Van.

"Okay." Van started rubbing his chin. "We've got something here. But what exactly is your plan?"

"Well," she began. "We need to get them back together again!"

"Mr. and Mrs. H back together again?" he questioned. "We don't even know if she still likes him." he stated.

She looked at him convinced. "Oh, I know she still likes him."

Van eyed her suspiciously. "What's goin' on in the pretty head of yours, woman?" he then asked.

Cheyenne sighed. "Well let's say I heard something, that maybe could of proved it to me."

"What did you hear?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

She walked over to her husband and whispered in his ear about the dream, she heard Reba had. And what Reba had screamed in her dream. She pulled away from his ear. "She was dreaming of Mr. H!" he yelled a bit too loud.

"Shh! Don't say it so loud, our house isn't that far from mom's." she said.

"Right, your mom's like a hawk. So what's the plan?" he asked.

"We get them together!" she screamed.

"Cheyenne, I understand that. What are we going to do in order to get them to be together." he said as he sighed at his wife's slowness.

Cheyenne looked a bit confused. "Oh. I haven't really thought about that yet." she said.

"Honey, you can't just have a half hearted plan! You have to think of these things."

"Hey! When did you get all physiological! I'm sorry, that's why I need your stinkin' help!" she said.

"When did you start using words I don't understand!" he said. "Now, let's just think of a plan, shall we?" she looked at him defeated. "I was thinking of getting rid of that Kenny guy." he began with his plan.

Cheyenne sighed. "That's gunna be pretty hard. Mom's all over that guy. She really likes him, I feel bad getting rid of him."

Van groaned. "We don't have to get rid of him." she gave him a confused look. "We'll make him want to leave." she looked at him confused again. "We'll do something that will make him want to leave your mom."

"But don't you think that would be bad for Mom?"

"Hmm...You're right. Scratch that." he thought about it for a second. "Okay. I got it." he paused. "I'll take your dad, I'll bring something up that will admit his feelings to Mrs. H. Then I'll tell him to confront her about it and you can do the same with your Mom."

"But what would I talk to mom about?"

Van groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes. "Sweetie, work with me here. Just bring anything up. I don't know...something about their past. Just talk to her about all that women mumbo jumbo stuff."

"Okay, I got it." she said as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thanks." she said as she ran up the stairs of her house.

"Yeah. Yeah. You're welcome." he said, then followed with a mumble. "I have to do everything around here."

Cheyenne poked her head from the top of the stairs. "Did you say something, Van?" she questioned. Van looked at her surprised. "No. No I didn't sweetie." he said.

The next day came quickly. It was the day of Reba's date with Kenny. Van and Cheyenne had decided to go on with their plan as soon as possible. Van had gone to Brock's house and Cheyenne made her way over to Reba's. Van arrived at Brock's earlier than Cheyenne had even started to make her way over to Reba's. He knocked on his father-in-law's door, and he answered.

"Hey Mr. H!" yelled Van.

"Van, I have a really big headache and I don't feel really good right about now." Brock said rubbing his forehead.

"Well, I need some really big advice." Brock looked confused. _'How is it that him and Cheyenne get confused at the same times?' _he asked himself. "It's about Cheyenne."

"What about Cheyenne? Did something happen?" asked Brock.

"No, no. Nothing happened. It's just that well our anniversary is coming up, and I need some help." he paused. "And since, well you are really experienced, I was wondering if you could be willing to help?"

Brock looked flattered. "Oh yeah sure Buddy. No problem, what did you have in mind?" Brock asked.

"Um...Well...What's one thing you did?"

"Well, for our third anniversary Barbra Jean and I-" he began but was cut off by Van.

"I meant with you and Mrs. H." he said gaining a suspicious look from Brock. "Well, I mean. She is her mother. They might like the same things." he said quickly trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh. Right. Well once for our fourth anniversary, I took Reba to this amazing Ranch with horses. I had kept where we were going, a secret from her. And when we got there, her eyes were glowing. We rode until dusk and then well, we slept under the stars. And we woke up embraced in each others arms." he sighed. "It truly was a beautiful moment."

Van looked at his father-in-law's expression when he sighed and he could tell he was still in love with her. "If you don't mind me asking, what went wrong?"

"That's it. I just don't know where it went wrong. It's just that after we had Jake, it was the children then our marriage. Not that anything was wrong with it, we just stopped communicating. And well then we started to have these little fights. Then of course, the big one, and I found comfort some where else. I didn't grow up earlier to see that I had thrown away the best thing that had ever happened to me." he said as he wiped a few tears from his eyes and then straightened up.

"Mr. H, do you still love her?" Van asked.

Brock looked at Van in the eyes. "As a matter of fact Van, I do love her. More than anything. And now that she's going out with that Kenny guy, I've got no chance." he said as he looked down.

'Well, what if I told you, I know something you don't know." said Van with a smile forming on his face.

"Is he gay?" asked Brock.

"No, but I know someone who isn't!" screamed Van.

"Who?"

"Mrs. H."

Brock rolled his eyes. "Wow thanks Van. That's a big help. I kind of figured out she wasn't gay when I asked her to marry me and we had three kids together. But you know, you can't ever be too sure."

"No, No. You haven't heard the best part about this!" he said as Brock eyed him confused. "Mrs. H still loves you too!"

At the sound of Van's words, Brock fell into complete shock. So many things were running through his head. But most importantly how did he know? "What!?" yelled Brock both in shock and confusion. Van nodded. "How do you know?"

Van smirked. "Let's just say, I've got connections." Brock looked at him unconvinced. "Fine. Cheyenne, heard Mrs. H scream your name in her dream. And when she confronted her about it, let's just say Mrs. H changed the topic."

Brock smiled. "So she still dreams about me, huh?"

Brock felt his hand being tugged by Van. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To tell Mrs. H!"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I can't just pop in and tell her I love her. I have to know for sure she loves me, or else I'd make the biggest fool out myself."

"Don't worry about it!" yelled Van as he pulled Brock out the door and ran into his car.

_**Meanwhile at Reba's house.**_

"Mom? Are you home?" asked Cheyenne as she walked into the house through the kitchen door.

"In here." said Reba from the living room.

"Oh hey." said Cheyenne.

"Hey, Cheyenne, can I ask you something?" questioned Reba.

_'Aren't I supposed to be doin' the questioning?' _Cheyenne thought to herself. "Yeah sure."

Reba sighed. "I really like Kenny, I really do. It's just that I can't seem to shake the feeling, that something's missing. Have you ever felt this way?"

"Good Relationship Blues?" asked Cheyenne gaining a puzzled look from Reba. "It's when everything is going really good in the relationship, but you're either waiting for something bad to happen or feel like something's missing." Reba nodded as Cheyenne took a seat on the couch next to her. "Ma, if you really want to know the truth, I think you and Kenny aren't so great for each other."

"What?" asked Reba. "But yesterday, when I came home, you were all happy and I thought you said you really liked him."

"Mom. That was yesterday. This is today. I think Kenny's great, but I think you've been thinking about someone else lately." she said.

"And who would that be?" asked Reba.

"Dad." Cheyenne stated simply.

"You can't be serious."

"Mom, your dream proved it. Don't say you were screaming 'Bock! Bock!', because that would be oddly coincidental that it sounds exactly like Dad's name." Cheyenne reasoned.

Reba shot her a look of defeat. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this all of the sudden. I guess it's because your dad's been hanging a lot here lately. I've been having these dreams of our divorce, and then dreams of what would happen if he was divorced to Barbra Jean. And now he is, and I feel as if I want him to be more than a friend." Cheyenne gave her mom a look of compassion. "I went out with Kenny, because I thought it would keep my mind away from thinking of your father...and it did. For a while, and then I would think of him constantly."

Cheyenne smiled at her mother. "So do you love him?"

Reba couldn't help but grin. She looked at Cheyenne and she nodded her head before saying: "Yes."

Moments later Reba's felt her hand being tugged by Cheyenne. "Where are we going?!" asked Reba.

"To tell Dad!" yelled Cheyenne.

Reba fell into shock. "What?! I can't tell him without knowing if he feels the same!"

"He does feel the same!" she yelled as she finally pulled her mother out the door only to encounter Van and Brock making their way into Reba's house.

A/N: WOW! That was amazingly long. I was on a writer's streak here. lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I have this whole week off from school, so that means more time for writing! Yay! Please review, I love it when you guys do!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think!

Previous Chapter:

_"He does feel the same!" she yelled as she finally pulled her mother out the door only to encounter Van and Brock making their way into Reba's house._

As they met Brock and Van on their way into the house, they just stopped. Van and Cheyenne winked at each other, signaling that it was time to leave Brock and Reba alone. Reba and Brock continued to look at one another. "Maybe, we should leave you two alone." said Cheyenne.

"No!" screamed Brock and Reba in unison as they both turned around to look at Van and Cheyenne.

Van smiled. "No, I really think we should. Bye now." he said. "You two kids behave." he added as him and Cheyenne prepared to leave. Reba shot him an evil glance and he made his way out the door quicker.

"So..." began Brock unsure of what he was going to say next as he moved back and forward on his heels, with his hands in his pockets.

"So..." mimicked Reba unsure of what she was going to say.

Brock cleared his throat. "So when's your date with Kenny?" he asked.

"Um...later tonight. Did Cheyenne mention anything to you?" she questioned.

Brock looked at her. "Nope. Did Van mention anything to you?"

"Nope." she pondered for a moment. "Why wouldn't you want him to mention anything to me?" she then asked.

"Well, why wouldn't you want Cheyenne to mention anything to me?"

"I don't know." she stated as she shrugged her shoulders. Reba looked at Brock with an unsure smile. "You're probably wondering why Cheyenne was dragging me out the door." she later then added.

"You're probably wonderin' why Van was draggin' me into your house." Brock sighed. "Reba, I have somethin' I wanna tell you." Reba stared at him for a couple of moments and nodded. "You see, I haven't been the same without you." he looked down to his feet as he sat on the couch and then looked up at her.

"I know you probably don't feel the same, but I can't keep livin' without telling you." She seemed shocked but he continued. "Listen, I know what you're thinking but I can't just throw away these feelings for you." He took a deep breath before saying the next part. "I can't just pretend I don't love you any more. Because I'd be lying not only to myself but to you, and that's the last thing, I'd want to do right now."

Reba seemed shocked and little frightened at first but without saying a word she sat down on the couch next to him and took his hand in hers. "Brock, I don't want you to lie to me." he stared at her. "Ever since you've been hanging around here lately, I can't help but feel more than just friendly feelings for you. I've been having all these weird dreams about us." she took in a deep breath. "I went out with Kenny, so it would keep my thought away from you. But to tell you the truth Brock, I'm falling in love with you all over again." she finished as she looked into his eyes.

His deep blue eyes filled with happiness. He'd never thought she'd say or even feel the same way as he had. Reba's eyes glistened as she looked into Brock's eyes. She smiled and he smiled back and they realized how close they were to each other. It was like that day in the kitchen all over again. Brock leaned in and Reba followed. And for the first time in over six years they kissed. Brock kissed her passionately as Reba returned the amount of love. She smiled and her thoughts drifted to the memory of their first kiss.

_Flashback:_

_"Well here we are." said a much younger Brock as he stopped his big Chevy truck in front of Reba's house._

_Reba smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are."_

_Brock leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_Reba leaned in and kissed him again only this time more passionate and longer. He pulled away breathless. "I'll call you tomorrow, Brock. I love you." she said as she got out the car and waved goodbye._

_Brock sat in his car astonished. "Wow." he said to himself. He looked over to Reba's front porch where she was waiting to be let in, and poked his head out the window. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs to make sure she had heard him. She smiled lovingly at him and waved goodbye again._

_Suddenly Reba's dad came out. "Boy, what did you say?! Your parents ever teach you manners? Not to scream when you bring my sweet daughter home past her curfew!"_

_Brock sat in his car, pretty scared. "Daddy, stop it. You're scaring him. Besides he really does love me." said Reba defending Brock._

_"Well if he loves you, he wouldn't wait so long in order to ask you to marry him!" yelled her father as he helped her inside the house._

_"He's just waitin' till' the times right."_

_"Yeah, I'm sure he is." answered her father as he let Reba enter her house, and turned around to glance at Brock one more time as he was sliding down in his seat, trying to remain unnoticed._

_End of Flashback._

Brock noticed her smiling. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her in a low whisper.

"Our first kiss." she said. "Remember it?" she asked him.

Brock chuckled. "How can I not? Your dad scared me to death."

Reba giggled and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm glad he came around though. He really began to bond with you."

"I'm glad he allowed me to marry you. Even if you had to wait for more than three years."

"Yeah, I'm glad he did." she said. "Honey..." she smiled at him and realized that's the first time she'd ever called him that. His eyes lit up as if they were shooting stars. "Are you staying this time? Is it for good? Because, I don't wanna pick up where we let off and then have it all end abruptly because you decide to find comfort somewhere else. To tell you the truth, I don't think I would be able to go through that ag-" Brock silenced her as he put a finger to her lips.

"Darlin', the only reason I left was because I made some stupid mistake. I knew I couldn't come back to you after what I did. I didn't grow up sooner to realize I threw away the most important person in my life. I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise you. If I could change back time and erase any pain I've caused you I would." she smiled lovingly. "I wanna wake up every mornin' to your wonderful smile, I wanna hear you giggle, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Forever."

"Forever?" Reba asked. "Wow, you must really like me." she said as she giggled at her own remark.

Brock smiled. "I don't really like you Reba." she looked at him confused. "I really love you." She smiled as she got up from the couch and walk over to the phone. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"To call Kenny." she stated simply with no explanation.

Brock appeared shocked. "You're still going out with Kenny after what just happened here." he said motioning his hand towards the couch.

Reba looked at him and smiled at his jealousy. "No. I'm gunna call him, so I can cancel the date tonight." Brock smirked at his own jealousy and apologized for even thinking Reba would act that way. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver as Brock analyzed her. _'God she's so beautiful.' _he thought to himself. Too bad he couldn't just walk up to her and kiss her.

Wait.

As a matter of fact he could. They had both declared there love for each other. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry too. No, I don't think there'll be a next time." she smiled at Brock as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, I'm positive, Kenny." She continued to speak into the telephone. He began to kiss her neck as she giggled. "No I'm sure..." she giggled. "You're right it's not funny. No it's not anything you did..." she giggled again as Brock moved her hair over to other side of her neck and whispered something in her ear.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear. She became short of breath as she felt his hot breath tickle against her ear. "Okay. Bye Kenny." Reba said as she hung up the phone and turned around to kiss him.This time they embraced each other, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His tongue begged for access into her mouth and she allowed it. She ran her fingers through his hair and he made his way down to her neck smothering it in butterfly kisses.

"Brock..." she said out of breath. He mumbled a 'yes' and continued to do what he was doing. "Brock..." she said again as her lungs gasped for air. "I think we should take this slow first. If you know what I mean."

He pulled away a bit. "So you mean to tell me, I can't kiss you." Brock said with a fake pout.

"No, not that. It's just...we have to be able to control ourselves." she said. "I want to start over and we both know that if we keep actin' this way, it'll lead to somethin' else. Do you get what I'm saying?" Brock nodded and smirked.

"What would it lead to?" he asked innocently. She rolled her eyes at him. "No, seriously I have no idea." he lied.

"Would you quit actin' like an enormous monkey's butt?" she said as she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She set the water bottle on the kitchen island as she finished drinking and she drifted off into thoughts. He soon came behind her and wrapped his arms around her so that his arms were overlapping hers.

"But I'm your enormous monkey's butt." he said as she giggled. "God, it's good to hear to you giggle again."

"Really? You like my giggle that much?"

"Of course. It's that type of giggle, where you have that tendency to make everyone else giggle along with you." she smiled at how romantic he was being. He picked up her chin gently with the gentle touch of his hand and looked into her eyes. "I love you." she smiled. "God it feels so good to say that again. I could just scream it out loud for the whole world to hear!" he said raising his voice.

"Well..." Reba said.

"Well what?" Brock asked.

"Scream it. Show me how much you love me."

Brock smiled and cleared his throat. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! AND I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. She laughed at how he was making a fool out of himself. But she actually enjoyed all his attention on her. "Do you love me?" he asked her.

"Well of course I do." she said and he nodded. "Oh...Do I have to scream? Because my voice is pretty hoarse right now." he frowned disappointingly but then smiled. "Well what if I showed you then?" she then asked. He nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled into a deep passionate kiss. They both pulled away breathlessly a couple of moments later and she looked into his eyes. "Oh what the hell." she said before screaming. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!" Brock picked her up and set her on the counter and they kissed. But this time it wasn't a long passionate one, they were small friendly but lovingly ones.

Van walked into the house and noticed his in-laws kissing. "Boy, you guys just get right to the point don't you? Bom Chika Bom Bom!" he said bobbing his head. Reba slid off the counter and straightened out her shirt as Brock fixed his appearance as well. She was quite embarrassed, that they would move so quickly and that someone would walk in on them.

"Van! Hey, we were just...um...we were just..." she started but couldn't come up with a truthful excuse.

Brock thought he had come up with a good excuse. "Reba had a bug on her lip, so I took it off." she turned around to give him a questioning look.

"So wait, Mrs. H had a bug on her lip, and you were goin' to take it off..." began Van.

"Yeah..."

"With your lips?" asked Van.

Brock thought for a second. "Well I couldn't take it off with my hands, that would be disgusting."

"So instead you took it off with your lips?"

"I guess so." he said while looking at Reba, who was staring blankly at him.

Van looked at his in-laws one more time before walking out the door and smiled. "By the way, Mr. H, you got some lipstick on your neck." he said pointing to spot on his neck. "I guess you had bug on you too." he chuckled as he walked out the door.

As soon as he left Reba turned around and smacked Brock on the chest. "What kind of stupid idiotic excuse was that?! You mo-ron."

"I didn't see you come up with anything!" he said as he pulled out a pocket mirror. She raised her eyebrow as she watched him look at himself in the mirror. "What kind of lipstick is this? It won't even smug, never mind come off."

"Do you like it?" she asked. "There's more where that came from." she said as she walked towards him.

He looked down and swallowed hard, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a fiery lock. The kiss was deep and long lasting until Kyra walked in. "What the hell is goin' on here?!" she yelled confused.

"Kyra, honey!" yelled Brock, quite frightened of his youngest daughter. "You see your mom had a deadly bug on her lip and I was-" he was cut off by Reba.

"Oh, would you quit comin' up with the stupidest excuses!" she turned back around to look at Kyra who was standing there impatiently waiting for them to answer her.

"Well I'm waiting! Can someone answer the damn question!"

"That is no way to talk to your parents, Kyra! Now I know you're probably a bit confused, at what's goin' on here. But that doesn't mean you suddenly lose respect for your parents! We both want to tell you something important." Kyra nodded sarcastically. "Your father and I are getting back together." she said all in one breath.

Kyra eyed her mom and dad. "Oh that's just great. Really nice. Remind me the next time he breaks your heart. 'Cause that's all he'll ever do! Have you seen his track record? It's gotten F written all over it! 'F' as in failure for husband and not too mention failure as a father!" she screamed as she ran up to her room.

"Honey, wait." said Reba running after her, but Brock stopped her.

"I think I should go talk to her." he said as he made his way up the stairs to talk to his daughter.

Reba turned around to see Jake who had just walked in from school playing his game boy. "Jakey, honey are you okay with this?" she asked.

"YES!" he screamed.  
"Really?" she asked surprised. "Because I'd thought you'd have some-" she was cut off by Jake.  
"LEVEL THREE!" he screamed again.

Reba looked at her son. "Are you even payin' attention to me?"

Jake looked at his mother. "Uhh...yeah sure I'm okay with it." he said continuing to play his game boy.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" she questioned her son.

He looked at her one more time. "Mom, I may not know what you're talking about, but I'm okay with whatever it is." he said giving his mom a reassuring smile.

Reba couldn't help but smile and pull him into a hug. "Your Dad and I are back together again."

"Awesome!" he yelled as he ran into the living room playing his game boy.

She hoped Kyra would be the same. She was such a stubborn child, but she couldn't help but understand. She's been through so much, with her parents getting divorced, and then bonding with her step mom, only to find out that her father was going to divorce her too. Reba had to talk someone. A best friend. She picked up the phone and called Lori Ann.

A/N: ahh! This chapter was super long too! Anyways, not many chapters left, unless i get some new bright ideas along the way. Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys rock my socks- no i take that back, you guys rock my entire sock draw :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy!

Brock walked up the stairs to his daughter's room the following afternoon. He had tried the day before but, she wouldn't open the door to him. He hoped he'd be successful today. He tried to twist the door knob, but it was locked, so he gently knocked on the door. "Kyra, it's me. Please open up." he spoke gently as he continue to knock on the door.

Kyra walked over to the door from in her room. "Leave me alone! Don't you think you've ruined my life enough! I'm sick of being the one who's never thought of!" she yelled as her voice made it evident that she was beginning to cry.

Brock sighed. He wasn't good with crying women. "Please, I wanna talk to you. Open the door." he said kindly.

She unlocked the door and let him, he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She gladly accepted, as she started to cry slowly. "You don't always have to be so strong and stubborn like your Mom." he said as he smiled and made his hands motion comforting circles on her back.

She tried to stop crying. "You guys never think of what I'm going to say. I'm always the one left out. I'm tired of it. And I know you're gunna leave Mom! What makes everyone think you're staying this time?!" she said as she now got up and away from her father. "You don't even know how badly she felt when you left! We started to live on take-out. She wouldn't even come out her room, all because of you!" she screamed as she felt new tears falling down her cheek.

Brock took a minute to listen to his daughter, who seemed so grown only to realize that she was brought up to be grown so quickly. "Listen." he said as he took hr hands in his. "I'm not leaving your Mom anymore. I made a stupid mistake the first time. Don't think I wasn't hurting, because I was. I cried myself to sleep, because I knew that what me and your Mom had was over. But now I have the chance to make it up to her. I love her, I never stopped. And she loves me." he took a deep breath.

"I realized I was or am not the best father there is, but I wanna try. I wanna make it up to you too. Just give me one more chance. If your Mom can give it to me, then you can too." he said as he wiped some tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

Kyra sighed. How bad could it be? Maybe it was true what he was saying. Maybe he really did care for her mom. She wanted to see her mom happy, but if he did anything to her, lets just say he wouldn't be seen around as much. "Fine. But if you even come close to hurting her again..." she started only to be cut off by Brock who gave her a hug.

"Thanks Kyra!" yelled Brock as he continued to hug her tightly.

"Ok...can't breathe...short of breath." she said as she tried to inhale.

Brock pulled himself away from. "Right. Ok. Maybe I should go talk to your mom. See you later."

Meanwhile downstairs Reba had called Lori Ann yesterday and asked her to come over. As they were sitting down at the kitchen table, Reba thought it was best to start telling her friend about Brock.

"So what'd you call me over here for? Did Barbra Jean get a new beanie baby?" she said as she smiled at her remark.

Reba laughed nervously as she walked over to the fridge. "Funny, you should mention Brock..." she started only to be cut off by Lori Ann.

"I didn't mention Brock." she eyed her friend curiously. "What's goin' on?"

Just then, Brock walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked over to Reba who was standing near the fridge, and he didn't even notice Lori Ann. "Hey baby. I finally talked to Kyra, and she said she was worried about you, that's all." he said as he kissed Reba on the cheek.

Lori Ann looked over to her friend and thought about what had just occurred. _'Did Brock, her ex-husband, just walk over to her, call her baby and then kiss her?'_ she thought to herself. "Why you little flirt. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" she yelled as she startled Brock who still had no clue she was there.

Brock turned around. "Whoa. Is that what you look like with your mouth shut? No wonder I didn't notice you sittin' there." he said he smiling at his insult and gaining a slap from Reba in the stomach. "Ouch!" he said rubbing his stomach.

Lori Ann smiled and looked at him. "Actually, the village just called. They want their idiot back."

Brock smiled again and spoke. "Yeah I know. Have a safe trip."

"Okay, why don't you two just get a room." Reba said sarcastically.

"Speakin' of sharin' rooms. What was that all about?" Lori Ann said pointing to the spot where they were standing.

Brock smiled and pulled Reba tight. "We're gettin' back together again!" he yelled.

Lori Ann smiled at Reba and rolled her eyes at Brock. "Good luck with that." she said to Reba. "I could carve a better man out of a banana." she insulted once again. She chuckled at her own remark. Brock opened his mouth to insult her back, but Reba stopped him and smiled as she pulled Lori Ann into a hug.

"Well that's enough love here tonight. I'll drop by tomorrow Reba, and see how things are goin' between you and ugly mean tanning machine." she said as she walked out the house.

Brock glared at her menacingly and turned around to Reba. "So about me and you. What are we doin' Friday night?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Brock Hart, are you askin' me out on a date?"

"Possibly." he said as he kissed her on the lips, sweetly.

"Then, where would you like to take me?" she said as she turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Brock smiled sexily. "Upstairs." Reba turned around discomfited and blushed under his gaze. "Relax Reba. I was just kiddin'. I actually made very good reservations at this little Italian restaurant you'd love."

Reba smiled. "Mhm...Sounds really great." she said. "What time do you want me to be ready by?"

"Seven." he said.

"Do you want me to meet you there or would you like to pick me up?"

"Well what kind of date would that be, if I'd just let you meet up with me?"

"A very very bad one." said Reba and she moved away from Brock and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you goin'?" asked Brock curiously.

"I'm goin' to sleep. Shouldn't you be goin' home?" she said as she walked out the stairs. "Make sure to lock the door on your way out."

Brock frowned. "You're just gunna go to sleep. Aren't you gunna invite me upstairs or somethin'?" he smiled.

Reba laughed. "No, I think that's enough for one day don't you think?"

"Fine." he said. "I'll see you Friday." he said as he walked out the door with a grin on his face.

The week flew by quickly. Sooner or later it was around five thirty on a Friday evening. Cheyenne had taken the day off to take her mother shopping. She claimed her mother had nothing that screamed 'sexy!' in her closet. Reba thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. That is until she took her to the store. Cheyenne had tried to buy her mom something revealing or short. Reba just wanted something comfortable that at the same time was sexy. Cheyenne claimed something like that didn't exist.

After bickering and long arguments of what's hot and what's not, they chose the perfect dress. It was silk black that enhanced Reba's curves, and reached a little bit above the knee. It was V-neck and it showed a bit of cleavage. Cheyenne had lent her a perfect shawl to go along with it. They arrived at home at six o'clock. Reba ran through the door as Cheyenne carried the bags. "Cheyenne, it's six o'clock and I didn't even take a shower yet!" she said running up the stairs as Cheyenne followed behind her mother.

Cheyenne carried the bags up the stairs and set them down in Reba's room. "Mom, calm down. You have time, I guarantee Dad won't even be here on time. He's probably still working over time in his office."

Reba removed her clothing and headed into the shower. She peeked her head out the shower, as she was washing her hair. "You know, sometimes I wonder what he's doin' in that office of his. He's been working awfully late and I'm sure as hell I don't like that receptionist, what's her name...Kathy."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Mom, don't you think he's learned from his previous mistakes. Besides he loves you." She said as she hung up Reba's dress in her closet and set her heels next to her dress.

Reba rinsed her hair one last time and grabbed a towel as she wrapped it around her body and turned on her hair dryer. "I know and I love him too. But you can't help but have second doubts."

Her daughter nodded. "Where's your make up?" she said as she looked around her mother's room.

Reba turned off her hair dryer and answered her daughter. "Near my mirror. And please Cheyenne, none of that teenage girl pink make up."

After Reba was dried off, she dressed herself and did her hair. Cheyenne did her make up and Reba approved after looking in the mirror. "Mom, I'm going downstairs to see if Dad is coming. Don't come down till' I give you a cue."

Reba rolled her eyes at her daughter's childish ways. "Cheyenne, I'm not goin' to the prom and I don't want to make a big scene or anythin'."

"With that dress, you're bound to make a scene." With that said she walked down the stairs and sat on the couch.

It wasn't too long after that when Brock arrived at the door. Cheyenne answered and welcomed her father in. Brock was carrying roses and box of chocolates. She smiled at her dad's kindness and gave cue for her mom to come down. When Reba walked down stairs, Brock could have sworn he had just died and went to heaven. "You look beautiful." She took his breath away, he wasn't able to speak another word he just handed her what he had brought her.

She handed the flowers and chocolates to Cheyenne, so she could put them away and her and Brock left. They drove to the restaurant which was about a half an hour away. When they arrived they were greeted by a handsome tall waiter. "Ciao! Benvenuti a l'incontro!"

Brock and Reba smiled and shared confused glances as they looked at the waiter. "I also speak fluent English." he smiled at Reba. "Hello and welcome to l'incontro, I am your waiter this evening and if I might add you look incredibly gorgeous." He said as he winked at Reba.

Reba blushed under the handsome waiter's glance. Brock cleared his throat jealously, to make his presence known. "Can we just get the menus? Please and Thanks." The waiter smiled at Brock and went to get the menus. "Did you see the way he just gawked at you?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Kind of like what you did at the house? Yes I did and he was just being polite. He's a waiter that's his job."

The waiter returned with the menus. "Please, just let me know when you're ready to order, Miss." He said as he smiled once again, only at Reba and walked away.

"And you're tellin' me that was just bein' polite?" Brock asked.

"Yes." she answered simply.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Reba. He's hittin' on you anyone could tell." he scoffed. "The audacity that man has, he knows you're out with a man and he still hits on you."

"Do I hint some jealousy?" asked Reba.

"Well, maybe just a bit. But you can understand why! I mean try and see it from my point of view."

"I have. I don't get jealous when you spend all your time in your office and that Kathy girl is always around. Because I know you love me, and you wouldn't do something to me like that...again." she said.

Brock gave her a look of compassion and smiled. "You're right. I just want to spend time with you. I love you." he said as he reached for Reba's hand across the table. "I love you too." she responded.

They called the waiter over to the table. "Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked glancing down at Reba's chest for a brief second and then looking back up to her. Brock felt the anger rise inside of him but he tried to keep his cool.

"Yes." Reba said. "I'll have the pasta, and what would you like to have, honey?" she said motioning towards Brock.

"I'll have the same as her, thanks."

Reba looked over to Brock as the waiter left. "Don't tell me you're gunna make a big deal out of that, are you?"

Brock looked at her. "Nope. It's all good." he desperately wanted to scream out 'YES!' but he wanted everything to go well, and the last thing on his mind was fighting with Reba. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said as she smiled at him.

Soon Brock became frustrated, even more than he could handle. Every man who walked by Reba seemed to compliment her and tell her how beautiful she looked. He thought, she didn't need to be reminded by other people, when he was there complimenting her every five minutes. First came the waiter, then the single man in the near by table, then the bus boy. He became aggravated and raged with jealousy. He knew Reba wouldn't do anything, it was the men he didn't trust.

"Alright, Alright! I can't take this anymore." he said as he got up from his chair. "I found the perfect explanation for this. It's those!" he said referring to her chest. "You can't just be walkin' around with those poppin' out your dress. Here take this." he said taking off his jacket and putting it on Reba.

Reba shook his jacket off her shoulders and threw back at him. "Okay. I'm tired of this. What has gotten into you?!?" she screamed. "Do you honestly believe that I'm gunna leave you for one of these guys? Newsflash I'm not Barbra Jean!" she said as she got up from the table. "At first, I thought your jealousy was somewhat cute, but now it's just aggravatin' Brock. I was married to you for twenty years, and yes you became jealous but not to this point. Is it because I'm not that little twenty somethin' year old girl who married you? Is it because I've grown to be independent, and not that little ol' housewife you used to love to have around?"

"Reba..." he started to feel bad about the way he acted.

"No. Don't even try and explain to me what this is all about. I'll just tell you one thing this is by far the worst date ever. The butcher with the lazy eye was a better date than you! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going home."

"Wait let me just take you home." he offered.

"No, I'll take myself home." she looked over to single man at the near by table. "Do you drive?" she asked him. He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Dan."

"Would you mind taking me home, Dan?" she asked as she smiled at Dan and turned around to look at Brock.

"Not at all." said Dan.

"See, Brock, now you won't have to worry. Dan is gunna take me home."

Brock became worried. "But, Reba you hardly even know him! What if he takes you some other place?"

"Well it probably be more entertaining than sittin' here with some jealous moron as yourself." she says as she walks away from table and out of the restaurant with Dan quickly following behind. Brock looks around and notices everyone looking at him and watching what had just happened. The waiter slowly walks over to Brock.

"So I guess you'd like the check, now?" asks the waiter. Brock turns around to look at him. Boy, he would just love to smack him upside his head. It was his fault this all happened. Brock resists the urge to fight him and tried to form a smile. "Yes, the check would be good right about now." Brock says as the waiter walks away to retrieve his check.

Meanwhile, Dan had taken Reba home. She'd actually became worried when he got into the car with him. _"What if Brock was right? What if he was some kind of homicidal mad man who killed women and kept them in his basement, never to be found again."_she thinks to herself._"I really need to stop watching those lifetime movies." _She thinks again. But he wasn't. He turned out to be a real gentleman and took her home as she requested.

Dan walked her to the front porch, and she opened the door, to find Cheyenne on the couch. Cheyenne arises from the couch. "Hey Mom, how was your date with Dad?" Cheyenne asks, but Reba ignores her question and runs up the stairs to her room. "Alrighty then...Who are you?" she says as she acknowledges Dan's presence.

"Hi, I'm Dan. I dropped your mom off. Your mom and dad got into some fight. Well anyway, I don't think he'll be seen around soon. So, here's my number, tell your mom to call me sometime." he said as he handed his business card to Cheyenne and walked back to his car.

She takes a look at his number. Then thinks of her father. "That idiot. What did he do now?" she says out loud to herself. She groans out loud. "Van! I need you!" she screams as she runs out the door and down to her house. Hopefully they could get them back together again.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! School actually dominated my whole writing time, and I hadn't had time to spell check so I had to wait till the weekend. Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for taking the time in reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

_She groans out loud. "Van! I need you!" she screams as she runs out the door and down to her house. Hopefully they could get them back together again._

Cheyenne made it all the way down the block to her house, and walked in. "Van, I need your help."

Van looked up from his paperwork. "Can this wait? I really have so much work for Norris Realty, I should of just stayed with Mrs. H, she did everything!"

"It's very important."

"Does it involve you gettin new pair of shoes?"

"No, although I did get a pair yesterday for half off, but that's besides the point, Mom and Dad got into this big fight and now Mom's not talking to him."

"Again?" he asked.

"Yes, and I need your help to get them back together again." she said.

"Cheyenne, maybe they need to find their own way to each other. We can't keep playin' this matchmakers game." he reasoned.

"Alright, but could you at least talk to mom about it, please?" she asked.

"Me? Talk to your mom, who's always smackin' me upside my head like this? he said while motioning the gesture. "No thank you, if I'm talking to anybody it'll be your dad."

"Fine. But please tell him, not to be such an idiot when it comes to mom. It could all end really badly if he doesn't watch himself."

Van sighed. "Yeah, I'll try. We got them together once, but this time we'll help them find their way to each other."

Cheyenne smiled. "Thanks Van." she said as she gave him a kiss.

The next day, Van had agreed to go talk to Brock, while Cheyenne just hanged out at her mom's house to see what was up. Van parked his car and knocked his father-in-law's door. Brock opened the door in his pajamas, he was a mess. His hair was a mess, his tan was fading, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Van looked at his watch, it read 2:30 p.m. He was still in his pajamas this late.

"Hey Mr. H, what's up?" he said as Brock welcomed him in his house.

"Nothing really, just cleanin' up the house." he said as he acted busy.

Van looked around and noticed the messy house, it didn't look like he even attempted to clean. "Is this your idea of cleaning?"

'Listen, Van, if you're gunna come over here and crack some wise jokes, why don't you just leave?" said Brock angrily.

"Whoa. Calm down. I was just kidding, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I know, that you and Mrs. H, had a fight. I'm not leaving till' I find out why."

Brock sighed. "It wouldn't make a difference if I told you. It's over, again. We had finally gained our friendship back after Barbra Jean and me's divorce, then it was lost after some stupid mistake. Now she doesn't even want to speak to me anymore."

Van looked at his father-in-law. "You don't know that for sure. Did you try and speak to her?"

"I sent her thirty five text messages. She didn't even respond to one of them, I don't even think she read them."

"Mr. H, you don't send a woman a text message after a fight. You have to talk to her in person, or on the phone not through some text message. Trust me I've learned from that mistake."

"Van, it doesn't make a difference. I failed her again. I lost her again. I mean it's not my fault if I got jealous, she's a beautiful woman, and well let's face it, I'm not getting any younger. When all those men looked at her and complimented her, I thought, she could leave me in an instant for one them. I got scared, so I acted like a jerk." he took a deep breath. "I only acted that way 'cause I love her, but she doesn't know that, she probably doesn't even love me anymore."

"She's not gunna stop loving you after some little fight. She's probably just angry, you know Mrs. H and that temper of hers. Have you ever thought of getting her back, some how?" asked Van.

"Not really. All I know is, she's probably goin' out with that moron named Dan."

"I've got it!"

Brock seemed a bit confused at Van's outburst. "What?"

"You'll make her jealous!" Van screamed.

"And how are we gunna do that?

"That new receptionist you hired."

"Jessica? No, I would never be able to do that. She'd probably hate me more, and think it's turnin' into another Barbra Jean situation."

"You won't do anything with Jessica. I'll talk to Jessica, and tell her to flirt with you...you know...drop you a couple of passes...but you just go along with it. We'll see how Mrs. H acts towards it."

"You think it'll work?" asked Brock.

"You once told me that when you both were dating, she was incredibly jealous."

"That was back in college. She's an independent woman now, she wouldn't care."

"Do you want to get back together with her or not?"

"Well 'course I do."

"Then can you at least try?"

"O.k. I'll try."

The next morning Reba walked into her kitchen. It was Saturday, and she had taken off from work. Cheyenne and Elizabeth knocked on the back door and walked into her mom's kitchen. "Hey Mom."

Reba sat down at the table and poured her coffee. "Hey Cheyenne."

"Mom, I was wondering, well Elizabeth has her six-month teeth cleaning appointment today and I was hoping you could take her for me."

Reba looked up from her coffee. "Sure, where does Elizabeth, get her teeth cleaned?"

"Dad's office." said Cheyenne quickly, but Reba understood her.

"Oh no. I'm not going to your Dad's office. Make an appointment else where."

"But, mom, it's Saturday. They're probably all booked by now. Please Mom, you won't even have to talk to him. Elizabeth just has to get her teeth cleaned." she said as Cheyenne gave her a smile.

"Fine. But if you expect anything to happen, then you're completely wrong."

"Oh thank you so much!" she said she hugged her mother and started to walk out the door. "Elizabeth's appointment is in an hour. Thanks, again." she said as she closed the door behind her and smiled to herself.

Reba looked over to Elizabeth, who was playing with her toys. "Grandma is gunna go get dressed, will you wait for me here?" Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled. Reba headed upstairs to get dressed.

About an hour later, Reba and Elizabeth were getting into the car. Reba strapped Elizabeth in her car seat, and got into the car herself, as she drove to Brock's office. It didn't take long to get there. When they arrived, Reba parked the car and helped Elizabeth out the car.

They walked into Brock's dental office, and signed in with the receptionist. Reba eyed her, what kind of girl wore that to work in a dental office. This girl was wearing a low cut blouse, that showed off a lot of cleavage. Her shirt looked like it would pop open, any minute. She was wearing a skirt, that was probably designed for girls Elizabeth's age! That's how small and short that skirt was.

"Welcome to Dr. Brock Hart's dental office! I'm Jessica." she said as she put out her hand for Reba to shake.

"Hi. I'm Reba Hart, my granddaughter has an appointment today."

"Oh my stars, you wouldn't mean Elizabeth? Brock talks about her constantly." she said happily.

"Brock?" asked Reba annoyed. _"Since when does a employee speak about her employer, as if she was best friends with him?" _she thought to herself.

"I mean, Dr. Hart."

Suddenly Brock walks out of his office, showing another patient out. "You take care of those teeth, Tanya! I'll see you in a couple of months." he said as he noticed Reba. Obviously Van and Cheyenne's plan had made it this far. "Oh Reba. You're here? I thought Cheyenne was bringing Elizabeth."

"She had something to do." she answered simply.

"Hello Dr. Hart. How do you think I'm doing for my first week on the job?" said Jessica as she leaned over the counter.

Reba rolled her eyes. If she bent over anymore, her shirt would definitely rip open. "I think you're doin' pretty good." said Brock as he looked over to Jessica. Reba cleared her throat.

"Can you take Elizabeth now? I have things to do." she said as her tone made it evident she was fuming.

Brock noticed Reba's reaction. "Sure, just let me finish talkin' to Jessica." he said as he turned back to Jessica. "I can help with that, thing you wanted help with. You know, that thing you mentioned to me yesterday after I took you home."

_"Thing? What was the thing? He took her home?"_ These were the thoughts that were racing through Reba's head. Had he already moved on? She didn't know if she was just playing with her or if this was a serious thing. She looked over to Jessica one more time. She's old enough to be his daughter, what would he want with her?!? Jessica looked over at Reba. She hoped she wouldn't hate her when she found out the truth.

"O.K. I'll take Elizabeth now." said Brock snapping Reba out of her trance.

"Yeah I'll just go sit down and wait till she's done."

"Dr. Hart? Can I help, I really want to get some practice before I start working as your intern." Jessica asked Brock.

"Sure, I'll show you what to do first."

"Oh I'm pretty sure, I remember a lot from the last time you showed me." Jessica said winking at Brock.

That did it for Reba. She felt her heart increase it's speed, and her temper flare. "Brock Hart, I need to talk with you in your office."

Brock looked at Reba. "Sure, let me just-" he was cut off.

"Now." she said as she walked into his office.

"Reba, what's wrong?" he said as he followed her into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Don't you 'what's wrong' me! You know damn well what's wrong!" she yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really, would you like me to remind you?!" she screamed. "Dr. Hart, am I doing a good job?" or "Dr. Hart I remember a lot from last time." she said as she mocked Jessica's tone of voice.

"You don't happen to be jealous, would you?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous."

"You sure sound jealous. I mean with the way that you ordered me into my office like that and those looks you were givin' Jessica."

"You noticed those-I mean, what looks?"

Brock smiled. "O.K. So if you're not jealous why are you makin' such a big deal about it?"

"I'm not making a big deal about it!"

"Sure sounds like you are. I mean why else would you have dragged me into my office."

"Is it wrong for me to want and talk to you?"

"Yes. I mean, I've text messaged you about thirty somethin' times, these past two weeks and you never answered."

"I'm sorry I never answered. But, you have to understand I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I knew if I did, we'd rush back to gettin' back together again."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked. "Isn't this the moment where one of us is supposed to say: Look, this is ridiculous, we love each other, all couples go through this, let's give it another try. "

Reba sighed. "It should be but, I want to start slow first, Brock. I want us to have a friendship, before anything. We rushed so quickly into a date, and it ended badly. I want us to long for each other, I want us to miss each other, and find our way back together again."

"Oh." was all he could say. "But what if I said I already miss you."

"I know you do. But there's Jessica now. I know you like her, and well I'm not gunna stop you from goin' out with her, even if I was a lil' jealous."

"Jessica? Honey, you've got it all wrong, I'm not goin' out-"

"Brock, you don't have to explain yourself. So if you wouldn't mind, taking care of Elizabeth now, so I could get goin'."

_"I'm gunna kill Van!"_ he thought to himself. "Where are you goin'?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. "I'm goin' out with Dan." she sighed as she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Dan? Restaurant Dan?" he said trying to not sound hurt. "I'm sorry I kept you waitin' so long." he said as he choked back a couple of tears. He couldn't believe he tried to make her jealous, when she had moved on. "Reba..." he began.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

He looked over to her and smiled. "I love you." he expected her to return the love but instead she said. "I know you do."

About an hour later, he was done with Elizabeth's teeth cleaning. He watched Reba leave and smiled at Elizabeth. Brock talked to Jessica, and told her the whole flirting thing was off. He had to think of way to get her back, to gain their friendship back. He was still very angry with Van though. Very angry. After work he drove over to his son-in-law's house and walked inside.

"Mr. H! Hey, what are you doing here? and looking kind of angry?" Van said as he sprinted up from the couch.

"Do you know, you just cost my relationship with Reba!? All because of your stupid little plan on getting her jealous."

"Wait what happened?"

"She came into the office with Elizabeth, and everything was on cue."

"Did she get jealous?"

"Oh she got jealous alright. Now she thinks Jessica and me are goin' out and to top it all off she has a date with that Dan guy!!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? That's all you can say?! You just ruined my chances with her!"

"Newsflash, Mr.H. Your chances with her would of already been ruined. She's goin' out with Dan, she wouldn't just run into your arms, like she did last time." he said trying to calm Brock down.

Brock calmed down and sighed. "Yeah I guess your right. She wants us to have a friendship, before we even go into relationship." he thought for a moment "So that's what I'll give her!" he said as he screamed the last part.

Van looked at him confused. "What's goin' on in that tan head of yours?"

Brock smiled. "Reba, fell in love with me in college, simply 'cause we had a friendship. We went everywhere together, as friends. I always loved her. But I never told her. Then one day she just told me she loved being around me, and she said she thought she was falling in love with me."

"So, you're gunna make her fall in love with you by gaining back your friendship?"

"Yup."

A/N: So, this chapter sucks. Excuse my term of language. I stayed up all night, fightin' through a fever just to write this, and since i'm so stubborn and have this obessive disorder, where I have to post the chapter, it turned out horrible. Well anyways, reviews would be lovely. Thanks again for the previous reviews you guys rock. :)


End file.
